


Lead Me

by Adair_Coffin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Rey wears a pretty dress because reasons, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adair_Coffin/pseuds/Adair_Coffin
Summary: On a small, distant plant, Rey is enjoying spiked punch and the company of Poe Dameron a little too much. What a time to be Force Bonded...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am Reylo. All the way- And while lurking since TFA, I am now in it for the long haul after TLJ.
> 
> The Reylo fic is amazingly amazing. I happen to love alot of the jealous Kylo Ren scenes- thought I would write one of my own. I may write a jealous Rey scene, as I haven't come across too many of those (and if you have one to recommend, please let me know!!)  
> Thank you for reading!

Two months after the battle of Crait, after their miracle escape on the Falcon, Rey is spinning. Twirling, she heard someone call it.  
After all of the awful, terrible things that had happened, and feeling the weight of what she knows to be a shattered heart, she decides, on one muggy evening on a stunning planet that she has never heard of- small, rich, the large palace they are staying in overlooks a lagoon- that she is done with being sad and heartbroken over Ben Solo.  
Excuse me, Kylo Ren, she says to herself, in a snotty tone, just in case he overhears her thoughts, despite the complete radio silence from him. Either way, her thoughts aren’t guarded now, thanks to the decent amount of sweet punch with some sort of alcohol mixed in that she has been drinking all evening. So if the Supreme Leader can hear her, she throws out one more thought.  
Fuck you, Kylo Ren.  
And she turns again to the tune of the music playing in the ballroom. This planet… nope, still can’t remember the name… is run by a Governor who once knew General Organa years ago. The atmosphere here is relaxed. Leia seems years younger tonight, reminiscing over old times. Tonight is not a night for politics, dead Jedi masters who vanish into thin air, war talk, alliances- rebels or First Order, or for misguided, spoiled young men who think they rule the galaxy and destroy everything in their wake. Especially that last one. Rey has allowed herself to revel in not being encumbered by events tonight, she supposes.  
Tonight, she is simply Rey, wearing a pretty flowing dress, and tall shoes that took some practice to get used to. Her hair isn’t pulled back to be utilitarian. It’s falling in soft waves. Her dress, ordered by Leia and brought by the Governor’s staff to the private room she has overlooking the gardens earlier in the evening, is loose, embroidered at the top with tiny red flowers which spray onto a gauzy, white skirt. She barely recognized herself once the attendants were done with her. Finn could barely speak when he saw her, and Rose, equally beautiful in a dark blue gown of the same fabric, squealed.  
Perhaps making this evening perfect is that Poe Dameron has been turning her around the dance floor for some time now. When the dancing started, Rey had found herself surrounded by numerous partners. She and Rose had even taken a giggly turn about. But Poe has been monopolizing her time for the better part of an hour, twirling her so that the skirts of her dress float up and around. Then he pulls her back in, close to him. He is, hands down, the handsomest man in the room.  
He won’t be once I’m done with him.  
The voice makes Rey’s head pop up, but looking over Poe’s shoulder and around the room, she doesn’t see him.  
“Rey, are you alright”, Poe asks.  
She nods and smiles. What is in that punch?  
“Perhaps I need some air”, she says, and his smile makes her blush.  
He takes her hand and leads her through the crowd of dancers, onto the veranda and down the path into the garden. The air she wished for is hot and steamy, and not at all assisting with removing the alcoholic fog. But she finds that the haze is not unpleasant, Poe’s hand is firm and strong-  
One good slice and it won’t be-  
And she laughs and smiles as they make their way through to a small pavilion with benches. The light is lower here, a few torches so that people don’t completely trip over one another.  
Poe stops suddenly, turns and pulls her in close. She can hear the music drifting down from the ballroom. His eyes are dark and sensuous, and all on her.  
“Rey, you are a vision tonight- always, but, tonight, you are radiant.”  
Are you kidding…  
She laughs, giggles, and drapes her arms around his neck. “You are a lovely dancer, sir”, she says. They move together again, to the distant music. His hands are roaming down her back, hot through the fabric of her dress. She may be drunk, but the Force is still there, and she probes, just a little, and sees Poe’s vision of this dress, floating to the ground around her, his mouth on hers, on… other parts of her.  
And Rey doesn’t find this an unpleasant distraction, although a bit of nervousness does flutter through her. Their dance stops, and Poe is kissing her before she can react.  
Drunk and giddy, Rey kisses back, although she has no idea what she is doing, it doesn’t take long for her to find a rhythm with him. He makes this very easy, she thinks, as she feels his hands slowly pulling up her dress, the hand on her thigh, his thumb inching  
Alright ENOUGH!  
Rey’s eyes shoot open- she feels the old familiar rushing of air, a low hum in the atmosphere and now, now the Force has brought them back together, face to face. Well, not exactly face to face, as she is in a rather uncompromising position. Poe hasn’t noticed a thing and claims her mouth again. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the Supreme Leader of the First Order reach out his hand- is he… trying to choke Poe through the bond?? His eyes are filled with anger and, oh, she feels it now.  
Jealous?, she shoots at him. She needs to be careful- only Leia knows of the Force Bond between them and clueing Poe Dameron into the embarrassing fact that they have an audience (and just who that audience is), is not the way she was planning on telling him, if she were to tell him at all. She is distracted by the kisses going down her throat, and that Poe is pulling her leg over his.  
Oh, by all means, Kylo Ren throws at her. Please, don’t let me stop you from any bad mistakes you’re about to make.  
Gauntlet thrown, she finds Poe’s mouth, and slowly slides her tongue inside. She feels the uncomfortable shift in Kylo Ren, looks up to catch his eye, but he has dropped them to the ground.  
“Does this make you uncomfortable”, she says haughtily, not realizing she has spoken aloud. Poe stops his ministrations, and even Kylo Ren looks surprised.  
“We can go back to my room”, Poe suggests, thinking that she is speaking to him, but Rey ignores him, slides out of his embrace, and points her finger at Kylo’s projection. She knows that if she were to reach out, her finger would poke him in the chest.  
“No, seriously, oh great Supreme Leader, what does it matter what I do and who I do it with.”  
“Supreme Leader”, she hears Poe echo in confusion. “Rey, what did you drink?”  
“I don’t care”, Kylo Ren lies, crossing his arms and bringing himself to his full height. “Go ahead and fuck the pilot, Rey. I’m sure it will be a completely unsatisfactory experience for you.” His bored tone sets her temper aflame.  
“Maybe I will fuck him”, she cries angrily. “You’ll probably open the bond just to watch, as that’s about as close as you’re going to get to me in that respect. You are going to have to face the fact at some point that I don’t want you!”  
She does poke him now, but he reaches out, and grabs her wrist, and leans down. “You do look radiant tonight, Rey. He’s not wrong in that. You are …the most beautiful thing in the galaxy”, and places a hot kiss on the inside of her wrist. She can feel it against the bond. Her eyes slide closed for a moment. All of Poe’s overt ministrations could not even compare to this one tiny gesture.  
“By the way”, the Supreme Leader whispers in barely concealed amusement, “you have been speaking out loud for the past minute or so, and your gallant potential bedfellow is a mess of confusion.”  
With this, he releases her. The bond breaks.  
“He’s not the only one”, Rey says to the now empty air and turns to face Poe.  
“Rey”, he says, taking her by the shoulders, “what the hell happened?”  
Then the euphoria of the alcohol performs its next great trick, and tears begin rolling down her face.  
She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I… I can’t do this… with you.”  
He smiles. “That’s alright, although your declaration of wanting to was flattering.”  
“I’m bonded to Kylo Ren”, she says suddenly. Poe’s hands on her shoulders flex. “Leia knows about it, but that’s it. I can’t control it, neither can he. … this was the first time I’ve seen him since Crait and I’m sorry, I’m sorry….”  
She’s a sobbing mess now. Goddamnit.  
Through her tears, she sees Poe’s eyes alight with understanding. “Can he track you?”  
Ever the soldier.  
She shakes her head. “That’s not how it works. I don’t really know how it does, but, I…”  
And she can’t get any more out. Slowly, Poe’s arms come around her again, this time to comfort.  
“Alright, Rey”, he sighs. “Alright.”  
They move to sit on one of the benches. Poe looks uncomfortable, as if they are about to be ambushed. Rey reads his thoughts.  
“I promise, it doesn’t work like that.”  
She gives him a shortened version of events, and he listens, carefully.  
Then he gives a short laugh.  
“This would be ridiculous, if it weren’t so tragic. Does the Supreme Leader know how in love with him you are?”


	2. Things to Do in a Cantina When You're the Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2:  
> Kylo Ren is trying to work out some of his frustrations at Rey's treatment. In a sordid cantina in a dangerous city. And Rey is not far away. This is going to go just great, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: So I'm all aboard the Riann Johnson/Adam Driver discussion that Kylo Ren/Ben Solo has barely touched a girl in his life (except for perhaps some games of spin the lightsaber at the Jedi Academy), and Rey flusters the bejesus out of him. I think that's a lovely vision. But in my story, he's a bit more experienced. Just how experienced, I haven't quite figured out yet. Not too too much though.
> 
> Thank for the lovely comments. My imagination just took off this week. Yay Fanfic gods!!!

The bond breaks, and Kylo Ren is far from calm.

 

After that…. Encounter with the scavenger (Rey,his traitorous inner voice sings to him), his blood is boiling. 

 

He is barely containing his rage underneath the disdain, arousal and yes, some amusement. She had been drunk- no wonder every emotion rolling off of her had been heightened, every wall she had built in her mind crumbling. He could feel her from a galaxy away as clear as cold water pouring on him, insulting him.

 

Fuck you, Kylo Ren, she had said.

 

She was completely untethered, almost screaming at him to notice her. Next time he sees her in person, he may ask if she wants to have a drink with him.

 

No wonder the pilot had been able to seduce her so quickly (and was still with her, now, his other half, his beautiful, stunning, impossible Rey)

 

And, there is that burning rage again, and the memory of the glimpse of creamy thigh as that insufferable flyboy lifted her skirt, the noises she made against him-

 

The primal roar he lets out accompanies the red glow of his lightsaber. He makes a gash in the wall of his quarters that sparks and fizzles.  
Fine, if that’s what she wanted- Poe Dameron… then she’d made her choice. He feels a shift in the atmosphere, and he’s afraid that the bond is about to open again. There’s a whisper on the edge of his mind, and he knows it’s her. She may not be doing it on purpose, that’s probably the booze talking, but he’s not about to step over to see her in the throes of passion with that man.  
I’m not watching your little show, he growls in his mind, and throws up every wall.  
He shuts down his lightsaber, and tosses it across the room.

 

A week later, Rey is sitting in a cantina in a backwater pirate hole called Holem when she hears him.

Rey.

She shakes her head. She had been tracking a potential ally with access codes to an old Resistance Account that may mean a little more funding for the cause, but his trail has gone cold. So she sits, nursing a drink in this hovel, debating whether or not to simply return to the base where her friends are hiding (preparing and growing in strength every day), or stay one more night-  
Rey.  
She nearly drops her glass on the bar. That wasn’t coming from another system, across the galaxy. It was close- He was close.  
Oh, so close, the echo moans.  
She stands, throws credits on the bar, and begins to follow it. A warmth is rising in her belly as she allows his Force Signature to draw her in. He is wide open, defenses down. She smiles, a knowing smile. Has the Supreme Leader been indulging in drink?  
And, she has to ask herself, what in the worlds is he doing here? He could easily have a sophisticated drink aboard one of his command ships, from the comfort of his own throne if he wanted to. And she hadn’t seen any First Order stormtroopers, so whatever he is doing here (unless her senses and instincts are off) he is very much incognito.

The cantina is sprawling, and crowded, but she focuses in on his signature. It leads her away from the bar area, through a large seating and dining area, and through the shabby lobby of the accompanying hotel.  
She has to stop for a moment, as the emotions rolling off of him nearly knock her to the ground.  
And what is it with saying her name like that?

Now she is moving faster, her face hot, and her legs buckling slightly. She is trying to ignore the… issues within the lower part of her belly. Where the kriff is he?  
She finds herself down a hallway in the hotel. There is the low hum of people moving about in rooms, or sleeping, or engaging in other activities she has yet to experience-  
Her feet come to a stop and she turns to the door on her left. No need for the Force, she can hear the cries and moans coming from the room, and again, her kriffing name, but now spoken out loud.  
She has her blaster and her lightsaber, but grabs neither.  
When she opens the door, she wishes she had.  
Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, Supreme Leader, whatever, is sprawled out on a bed, on cheap sheets, with a woman snaked around him. He is, ahem, not clothed. The smell of alcohol permeates Rey’s nose. His eyes are closed, his hands at this woman’s head, keeping it down, near his groin. She hears his thoughts, jumbled and frustrated by drink and desire. He wants the woman to keep her head there, and now she hears the sound the woman’s mouth makes around him.  
Oh, my gods.

“What the kriffing hell”, Rey cries. She can’t think of anything else to say.  
The woman looks up just as Kylo Ren opens his eyes, and looks directly at her. He pushes the woman off of him- a whore, Rey thinks, and one who bears more than a slight resemblance to herself. He moves so quickly, pulling his pants up, covering himself, grabbing his tunic.  
“Rey, what are you-“  
But she is backing up out of the room, and tears are flowing. She hears him calling for her to stop, but she is running and running, and dear gods the pain she feels right now.  
She is going to throw up, she thinks. He is trying to get through her defenses, all of them. The onslaught is awful. She cannot concentrate to defend herself as well as usual because, because.  
Because he was doing that with some common whore. And calling her name while he did so.  
Rey, it’s not what you think  
She hears him now, but ignores him.  
There is alcohol in his veins, rushing everywhere. He isn’t used to the feeling, she can tell. Her legs slow down. But she strengthens her resolve, and tries a different tactic. She opens herself up to his darkness, turns and ignites her lightsaber.  
Kylo Ren is cursing as he stumbles to follow Rey out of the room. This had been one large mistake, from the moment he decided to find a little release and revenge for her stunt with Poe Dameron. He had taken an unmarked shuttle to Holem, to drink and forget. Usually he would pour this energy into something violent, or extra hours of combat training, but, if he was being honest with himself, this particular need would only resolve in one way- his own release.  
So he had gotten drunk, hired a girl who looked somewhat like Rey, paid her to keep her head down on his cock in a back room so that he could find one moments peace. Coincidence or the Force had led Rey straight to him, and if he needed to know everything about what she felt for him, it rolled off of her in waves at that moment she came through the door.  
Nothing had happened with Poe Dameron.  
She loved him.  
As he chased her through the hotel, his mind slowly starting to fight off the effects of the cheap booze he had consumed, he reached out with all he had, probing her mind, trying to slow her down.  
Rey, please, just stop, just talk to me.  
But he only gets a static response. Until she kicks down the gates, and rushes at him, her mind drawing on his anger, and making it her own.  
Then he is facing her, unarmed and half dressed while she is wielding a lightsaber. So she fixed it, good for her-  
“I’m going to kill you now”, she says.  
“Fine, Rey, just listen-“  
“So it’s alright for you to go around with any and every woman in the galaxy that strikes your fancy, but I’m supposed to sit patiently for you-“  
“Rey”, he says again, trying to disarm her with the Force. She blocks it, and takes a step towards him. He has no energy to back up.  
They have an audience now, in the lobby, and it’s not hard to pick up on the shift in the crowd. There are only a few people in their world who have the kind of weapon she is holding right now.  
And a lucrative bounty on their heads.  
All he wants now is to calm her down and to get her out of there. Not that he doesn’t think that she can take care of herself, she obviously can, but she is emotional, and opening herself up to channel some of his darkness has created an instability in her. In any other circumstance, it would be a beautiful sight, but not now, not when she’s given herself away, and he is still trying to button up his tunic.  
“Rey, listen, it was a mistake- I was so mad-I wanted you so badly to be with me-“  
“UGH!” she groans, rolling her eyes and shutting down the lightsaber. “Enough, I can’t listen to this again. Just leave me alone. I’m sure you have time on the clock with my doppelganger back there.”  
She turns on her heel and disappears through the parting crowd.

Rey releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Goddamn him. She had no interest in running the galaxy. She had no interest in anything he had offered.  
Well, that’s a lie.  
He had offered himself, and she had refused, because the rest of the terms were too high. And she is just so kriffing tired of him bringing it up.  
She can feel him, on the edge of her mind. He isn’t following her, but simply lurking.  
Please go away, she begs. I can’t take it.  
Please come back, he answers. Just talk to me. Just for a few minutes. Just you and me, nothing else.  
Your friend might be put out.  
If one can feel a wince, she feels him do so now. Good. That hit home, she thinks.  
Not my friend. Just a mistake because I am lost without you and I don’t know how to…  
Ben, I swear, you need to grow up- you cannot rule like this. With or without me.  
She stops in her tracks. She has made her way outside of the hotel. The sun has set, and there is a cold breeze coming down the main thoroughfare of this ugly place. The crowds are still thick, and she is having serious issues continuing on her path away from him. And because Kylo Ren is an asshole, he knows she has stopped and is thinking about turning around, and so he deals one more card.  
You love me, he says. I saw it there. I even saw the Pilot figure it out, and he’s an idiot, so you’re not hiding anything too deep.

It’s a cheap blow, he knows. He feels her stopping in her tracks. And then…. Nothing.  
Kylo’s head snaps up. The alcohol has completely worn off now. He reaches out to find her.  
He can’t feel her anywhere. No Force Signature. It’s as if she has dropped off the planet.

Rey…  
No response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the formatting if off. I think it's time for a new computer, as this one is barely holding on. Any mistakes, issues are my own.


	3. Rescues and other hazards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Rey-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days with the flu gave me plenty of time to rewrite this chapter fifteen times, and I'm still not thrilled with it. The comments are lovely. I think that one more chapter is exactly what will bring this together, and then I can get some other Reylo ideas out of my head.  
> I didn't expect this to be a multi chapter anything, so I appreciate everyone's kind support.

The last thing Rey remembers, she had been considering turning around to go back to him. Against all of her better judgment.  
Then, there had been a pricking feeling, and darkness.  
The first thing she notices is the smell. She is in a tiny room, wearing Force suppressing binders. She doesn’t feel the telltale signs of space travel, so she’s pretty certain that they haven’t left Holem yet. But she can’t be sure.  
The room is dingy, and she would guess that she’s on a repurposed Empire era ship that has been cobbled together with a few other components for an effective smuggler’s ship. The room’s contents don’t give her much in the way of options for weapons-it’s barely a closet, and obviously, her blaster and lightsaber are gone. This last she hopes she can retrieve, as it had taken a great deal of effort to put it back in working order.   
Suddenly, the door flies open, and a squat little man with beady eyes comes in.  
“Oh, good, you’re awake. I know someone who is going to be very glad to see you.”  
“Really, and who is that”, she asks. More information, better chances of making an escape plan.  
“Unkar Plutt. He’s missed you.”  
Rey’s blood goes cold.  
“Whatever he’s offering I’ll double it”, she states.  
“Oh, really? With whose money? The Rebellion doesn’t have much, everyone knows that. My only other choice was to turn you over to the First Order. Apparently the new Supreme Leader has also put a fair bounty on your head.”  
Rey calculates again, recalculates.  
“Then why to Plutt? Why not to the First Order? Surely their bounty must be higher.” And her chances are so much better with Ben than with Plutt.  
The little man sighs. Rey realizes that he is the source of the terrible smell, permeating everything.  
“Because if I bring you in to Plutt, not only am I getting that bounty, he’s also wiping out a sizeable debt. Let him turn you over to the Supreme Leader, when he’s done with you.”  
Her jailor snorts. “Get comfy, missy. He’ll be here soon.”  
Rey leans back, jostles the binders. They don’t move.  
Her only hope right now is that Ben figures out that she didn’t shut him out on purpose.

Kylo Ren is laying stretched out on the floor of the rented room. The whore, thankfully, took credits (more than their original agreement in order to secure her silence) and left him in peace to wallow a bit in his misery. He is stretching out now, trying to feel her, trying to probe past the walls she threw up. But, as he closes his eyes and truly opens his mind, he discovers that they aren’t walls he is facing. No, reaching for Rey’s mind sends him straight into a static force field. The hum that flows from it is artificial, like an electric fence. And while it’s something that Ben Solo may have never felt, Kylo Ren, master of torture and being tortured, knows it instinctively.  
It is Force Suppressing technology.

Because just under that fence, he can hear a small voice through the static, calling out to him  
Rey.  
He springs to his feet like a predator, bolting from the room, and finds himself standing in the spot he last felt her, on the street outside the hotel. He takes in the surroundings, the people. His first option is to bring down the First Order to tear Holem apart until she is found, but that’s complicated and messy, and he’s sure he can track her, if he can only pick up a scent. So if she’s not available…  
He reaches out now stealing into people’s thoughts, twisting into minds, drawing on emotions, perceptions, to create a picture. The drunk who has been laying in the same spot all afternoon, the vendor selling some unmentionable, questionable street fare. Slowly, he begins to rewind their minds, to find a glimpse of her… thoughts collapse in his wake. And… there, there is her beacon…  
She had turned back to the hotel, when a figure came up behind her. Then she had fallen. The figure had force suppressors, so he knew Rey. Now Kylo reaches out further, to this lowlife who is living on borrowed time. Kylo cannot get a clear thought, but there is a sensation of glee and a name in the cretin’s mind:  
Unkar Plutt.  
So this piece of trash worked for that piece of trash. Good. This was going to be easy, and satisfying. He had seen Rey’s memories, her lonely, awful childhood on Jakku, and Unkar Plutt, the one pulling the strings, the cause of her suffering.   
The unknown figure flipped Rey up over his shoulder and hobbled away down a side alley, towards the spaceport.

And Kylo Ren followed.

 

The door opened and Rey’s captor entered. Yanking on the binders, he pulled her to her feet.  
“Up ya go, girly. Plutt will be here any minute. I hear he’s got some… special plans for you.”  
“You have no idea what you’re dealing with”, Rey tries, but he just laughs.   
“I know as long as you got these on, and I’ve got your weapons, you’re pretty much just waiting on Plutt… unless…”  
He sticks his tongue out, and touches her chin. She shies away, shoving as hard as she can.  
“Suit yourself… although for what I hear Plutt’s got planned for you, I would say a little practice wouldn’t hurt, you frigid Jedi bitch.”  
The binders themselves are heavy, and she takes a swing. She manages to pummel her captor in the face, but it doesn’t deter him. It draws blood from his bottom lip, and something in his eyes switches.  
He grabs her more forcefully around the waist, and his large meaty palm smacks her across the face, dazing her temporarily. Then she feels hands at her waistband, on her skin, leaving bruises. Her knee goes up, but doesn’t make its intended mark.  
Rey lands on her back, and her captor lands heavily on top of her. Before the wind gets knocked out of her, she screams.   
Then she hears it. That horrible crack hiss that can only mean one thing.  
And then her assaulter is missing an ear and there is blood and screams (not hers now) and Kylo Ren is standing over her, with darkness radiating of him that she can feel even with the binders on.   
Kylo Ren yanks her to her feet, pushes the release and she feels the Force come flowing back at her. Then he points his blade back to the wretch at their feet, and offers the hilt to Rey.  
“You can do the honors”, he says coldly. Slowly, he feels her hand over his, pushing the hilt back to him.  
“No, the ear is enough.”  
Kylo looks to meet her gaze, but she is still staring at the floor. He nods, and shuts down his weapon.  
“Where is my lightsaber”, Rey asks.  
The cretin on the floor can barely speak, but he’s pointing, and mouthing, “cockpit”. So she had been right, they were on a ship.  
Kylo knocks him out with the nasty Force trick she hates so much, and they are off. He has the grim satisfaction that Rey’s kidnapper will bleed out anyway. Hopefully that’s how Plutt will find him.  
Rey finds her lightsaber and blaster, and they exit the ship.  
“How did you manage to find me”, she asks quietly as they walk through the spaceport. Kylo notices that Rey is unusually close to him as they walk. There is a fragility in her thoughts, although her own natural walls are back up.   
“There is a difference in the Force when it’s suppressed versus when you’re simply blocking me out because it’s convenient”, he side eyes her.   
Then he stops, forcing her to stop as well, and turns to take her shoulders.  
“Rey, for kriff’s sake, are you alright…”  
“Fine”, she snaps. “I’m fine. Just a headache.”  
“I’m sorry… for earlier….”  
Her cheeks go a little rosy at the mention of his indiscretion, and it’s not unbecoming.   
“Oh”, she squeaks (and that’s a lovely sound as well), “I’m sorry… too… it’s really not my place to…”  
“No”, he says firmly, in his best Supreme Leader voice, “it’s not.”   
There is a long silence between them, and Kylo finds that her mouth is fascinating-  
“Well”, she says airily, “till next time, then.”  
And she turns on her heel, disappearing into the Spaceport, he figures, towards whatever ship brought her to this awful place.


End file.
